Brits
by omgtisvee
Summary: A tale of a girl, who interviews McFly and becomes best friends with one of the bandmates.You'll laugh, you'll scoff, and you'll definately say WTF?. Rated T for thoughts :D
1. Well, he's posh

DISCLAIMER: I don't own McFly (no duh). or T4. or anything else that can be recognized outside of this story. the only things i do own are some characters and the plot. muahaha

-------------------------------------------------------------

"Ugh… what the-" Olivia turned to look at the clock which promptly read 12:34am, "SHIT!" She scrambled to get up before she was any later to work than she already was. All she could do was pray that there weren't any morning interviews to be done.

Olivia plopped down onto the floor trying to roll out of bed. She ran to her closet, picked out an outfit, and ran into the bathroom. She really was hoping there wasn't an interview….

---

"You, my dear, are late." The receptionist mocked Olivia in a singsong voice as she ran through the door, panting heavily.

"I know, I know," She was so tired from running from the parking lot to the building she could barely get a word out, "Marco, please tell me there isn't a bloody interview until 2pm. Please."

"Well," The receptionist, dressed in tight slacks and a tight t-shirt -obviously gay-, began clacking away on the computer's keyboard, "Your in luck, Olivia, once again you come half an hour before the next interview."

"Hallelujah" Olivia panted and proceeded to run through the door Marco had opened for her that led into the main studio. She turned back to give him one last smile and he just gave her a smirk and hook his head.

"Olivia! There you are," As soon as she turned around, she almost face to face collided with the studio director, her boss, Angelique, "You've been living in London for…hmm.. four months now I swear you're acting as if you're still jetlagged from that plane from Los Angeles!"

"I'm sorry, Angelique! My timer didn't go ff and, ugh never mind. Who am I interviewing today?" Olivia tried to change the subject because she had been scolded by Angelique too many times to get another lecture.

"Well, after you go get your hair and makeup done -I swear how you come to work looking like that-," Angelique was talking rapidly, leading Olivia to the makeup studio. Olivia didn't look bad, well she didn't think so. She had opted for no makeup and swung her hair into a ponytail. But Angelique thought differently, I mean her face was CAKED with-, "Then we'll see if we can get you a coffee or something you look terrible, sweetheart. Okay you take her now, Delilah."

By the time Angelique had stopped talking; Olivia was shoved into the makeup room where Delilah, current stylist and one of Olivia's best friends, started picking at her hair.

"Alright let me do the usual now," Delilah always did Olivia's hair the same way, mainly because that was how she liked it. But Delilah looked far different from Olivia. Dee, as Olivia called her, wore a short, black leather mini with a plain white t-shirt and a black vest over that. She had her multicolored hair swept back into a messy bun as not to disturb her. She was very pretty, but her heavy eyeliner and nose ring distracted people from that.

"God, Olivia, How you get your hair so perfectly cut and smooth I will never know." Dee was brushing out Olivia's mane, which consisted of long, straight hair, cut in layers no less, which flowed down her back and ended a couple inches before her waist.

Olivia just smiled at her friend through the mirror and grabbed a magazine off the rack and began to peruse it.

"Hmm, what's this?" On the cover of one of the magazines was a photograph of a happy looking couple, sliced down the middle.

"Oy, Dee," Olivia poked her friend who had finished with her hair and had gone to go get makeup, "Who are these two?" Since Olivia had only lived here four moths, she didn't know much about British celebrities. She spent her time studying music so she could conduct her interviews properly.

"How do you not recognize the bloke?" Dee laughed, "That's Dougie Poynter, from McFly, and that, apparently, use to be his girlfriend, Hannah Tointon.

"Humph," Olivia was now reading the article which had many pictures of Hannah screaming at some sort of party, by the looks of it. Dougie, who now that she thought abut it she did realize him from all those McFly posters, CDs, etc, looked genuinely shocked at his now ex-girlfriend's behavior.

"You're going to have one hell of an interview, Liv, I'll tell you that right now." Dee was finishing up the final touches on Olivia who looked puzzled.

"What do you mean, Dee?" Olivia really didn't get it. These English people were so sophisticated, well Dee was at least.

"Uh, you're interviewing McFly! You silly goose." Dee laughed at her friend lack of knowing who she was interviewing, "Now You've never interviewed them before and I don't think you've been to their concerts but they're such a funny and nice bunch. And keep this on the down low, but I have a minor crush on Harry! The drummer. He's so fit and posh and ah." Dee was swooning now which made Olivia laugh.

"Well, I'm not going to question him about his personal life, I'll simply say something like 'How's your love life, Dougie?' you know?" Shortly after Olivia made this statement, four cute guys walked through the door of the makeup studio. One of them was blonde and quite tall, another had curly, brown hair, one had almost no hair (but it suited him), and another had short brown hair.

"Oy, Dee! What's up?" The curly, brown haired one, who Olivia could only describe as Danny McFly greeted her friend. And one by one the guys introduced themselves. Olivia paid extra close attention to Harry, the one she now knew her mate fancied.

"Guys, this is Olivia she's the interviewer." The guys waved to Olivia, but Olivia's eyes were fixed on Dougie, who looked sad. And she could tell why. She noticed Dougie's eyes fixed on something in the back and she turned around to see the big split picture of him and Hannah flat on the counter. She quickly got up and sat on the counter, hoping Dougie didn't notice.

"It's alright," he sighed, "By now all of the UK knows."

"Oh, cheer up, Doug," Danny patted his friend's back, "Hannah was a world class bitch anyways. And a primadonna."

"Well, I'm sorry," Olivia didn't really know what else she could say. She felt terrible that this is what fame came to. She would've hated if her breakup with her previous boyfriend, Chris, had been announced publicly. She turned to see Tom gelling his hair, Harry chatting up a very please Dee, and Dougie and Danny in front of her. Dee was right; his was going to be one hell of an interview.

"Guys," Angelique opened the door, "Now that you're all acquainted, let's get on the set. Cameras go on in five."


	2. James Bourne, Mean Girls, and Xbox

DISCLAIMERRR: dont't own mcfly, xbox, or mean girls. once again, just the characters and plot, pffft.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You were bloody brilliant, Liv!" Dee exclaimed, walking on the streets of London with her friend, "I mean, McFly looked like they were having the best time ever. And I cannot believe you got their numbers."

"Aw, thanks Dee." Olivia loved her friend. She always believed that Olivia could do anything she pleased and always encouraged her to do her best. But Angelique, Olivia's boss, was getting angrier now that Olivia's lateness had become pattern. Olivia sighed.

And as if reading her mind, Dee spoke. "Don't worry, Liv, Angelique wouldn't dare fire you, you rocked that show today."

"Dee, you always make me feel better. Ooh, hold on a second," Olivia's phone had rung and so she quickly rummaged through her purse to take it out. It read: TOM.

"Who was it?" Dee asked.

"It's Tom. Huh, I wonder what he wants." Olivia flipped her Motorola open.

"'Ello?" She spoke into the phone.

"Hey, Olivia, it's Tom. Listen, I know we just had our interview… a, um... approximate time of 2 hours ago but I was wondering if you and Delilah wanted to come over and hang with me and the guys tonight. We're gonna order in food and just chill at Harry's flat. What do you say?"

"Hold on," Olivia took the phone away from her mouth and quickly whispered to Dee "They want us to go to Harry's house!"

Dee gave Olivia a very enthusiastic thumbs-up to which Olivia cleared her throat and began to talk into the phone again.

"Yeah, I think we'll swing by"

"Great, Harry will be thrilled. Don't tell but he's got a slight crush on your friend there"

Olivia smiled. She was soooo telling Dee after the call. She got the address and the time then said goodbye to Tom, hanging up the phone. She put on a serious face and grabbed Dee's wrists.

"Oh no, what's wrong." Dee's enthusiasm faded into a grim expression.

"I have bad news. It concerns Harry."

"Shit."

"He has a slight crush on you."

"WHAT!?! OMG LIV!" Dee screeched with pleasure jumping up and down, causing passerby's to glance awkwardly at the duo, "Liv, you so have to come over right now and help me with a new look."

"Dude," Olivia grinned, "YOU'RE the makeup artist/hairdresser. Not me."

"I know, Liv, but I need you to find a cute girly-ish outfit in my closet. I can't be trusted to do that."

"Alright. Let's go."

Dee would've sprinted throughout the park if it hadn't been for her holding Olivia, who refused to even power walk.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Delilah's Pad**

Olivia was sitting in Delilah's room on her Queen sized bed, shifting through clothes Dee had dumped out.

"Dee," Olivia sighed, "Is this like everything you've ever bought? It's such a massive amount."

Dee, on the other hand, was sitting at the vanity table right across. She stopped attempting to take out her nose ring and looked at Olivia through the mirror.

"No, but come on, Liv. There has to be something in there."

Olivia sighed once more and asked, "Dee why are you taking out your nose ring? Harry might've liked it y'know."

"Yeah, right." Dee sneered and continued pulling at the silver thing, "I'm lucky I didn't mass pierce my ears that once year. One piercing per ear, excluding my stud on the top right, is enough."

Olivia ignored Dee, who had continued to yammer on about hr crazy teen days. She loved her but sometimes she was such a snore. Finally, after sifting through that bloody pile, she had found a cute, turquoise minidress that would compliment Dee's turquoise eyes superbly. Looking up at Dee, who had taken off all of her heavy punk-rockesque makeup and was now applying something more like Olivia wore, Olivia saw that Dee's hair was almost the same as the girl in the "5 Colors in Her Hair" video except Dee's hair was more blonde and longer; and prettier in Olivia's opinion.

"Dee," Olivia said in a sin-song voice, " I found the perfect thing. It's stunning."

Dee turned around, looking more beautiful than ever, and grimaced at the sight of the dress.

"Are you freaking kidding? That's the dress my mother made me wear to one of James Bourne's family's parties as a teen. Ew."

Olivia couldn't get over this fact. Delilah's mother had been one of the most gorgeous actresses in Britain, knowing pretty much everyone. She had always wanted Dee to follow in her footsteps. She thought appointing Dee as her stylist would help her realize what a wonder acting was. But alas, when Dee rejected that her mother moved away to Japan, leaving Dee with her businessman father, who was never home. Dee moved out at 18 and has been making her name as a stylist ever since. T4 was just the beginning.

"Dee, this is gorgeous AND, throw on a pair of black leggings, it'll be casual. Trust me you're still lucky you fit in this."

"Olivia, you're a size 2, also." Dee laughed.

"Fine, but if Harry sees you in this," Olivia teased, "He'll be all over you."

Dee gave her mocking friend a stare, then grabbed the dress and went into the bathroom to change, leaving a hysteric Olivia writhing in laughter on hr bed.

Once she had calmed down, Olivia sifted through the pile a bit more. She saw a pair of old Sevens that were perfect. '_Dee's taking forever."_ Olivia thought, continuing to sort through the tons of clothes that lay before her, yet to be rummaged through. By the time Dee had gotten out, Olivia had paired up the old Sevens with a super cute shirt which would go stellularly with her metallic flats.

"Ohmygod," Dee exclaimed, "Now that's cute."

Olivia smiled and went into the bathroom to change, leaving Dee to straighten her hair out before they left. Olivia liked her hair naturally, it was just the perfect about of wavy. It looked like Lindsay Lohan's in Mean Girl's, except thicker and blonder.

-----------

By the time both girls were ready and pulling into Harry's driveway, they were officially ten minutes late.

"Ohmygod," Dee was complaining, "What if Harry doesn't like girls who are 'fashionably late' as you so quaintly put it? Then I'm screwed!"

"Shut UP Dee, jeez." Olivia joked, she thought Dee's crush was cute,

The two girls walked up to the door and rang the doorbell which played the first line of the "5 Colors in Her Hair" chorus. Dee thought this was adorable and promptly aww'd.

A girl with brown hair and pretty brown eyes opened the door. "Oh hi!" She said excitedly, "You must be the girls from T4 the boys were talking about, right? Olivia and Delilah was it?"

The girls nodded, confused to who this was.

"I'm Giovanna, Tom's girlfriend. And thank god you guys are here I was about to die with those animals."

"Ha-ha, I'm Olivia." She introduced herself.

"And I'm Delilah," Dee stated, "But everyone calls me Dee."

"Okay, cool. You two can call me Gio since you seem super chill." Giovanna led them inside, faced with the backs of four boys' heads and the front of a huge television screen with bombs exploding.

"GOD TOM, YOU HAD TO KILL ME OFF. Screw you guys, I hate being the youngest!!!" Dougie yelled, throwing his XBOX 360 controller down. And standing up, turning around to see the girls.

"Oy, fellas," He nudged his buddies, who swatted him away, "The girls are here."

The first to turn around was Harry, whose jaw almost dropped when he saw Dee.

"Dee? Is that you?" He said, shocked, not recognizing her.

"Hell yeah! Now I'm ready to kick some McFly ass at Halo 3" Dee hopped the couch and picked up Dougie's controller.

"Bring it on!" The boys jeered.

"Hey, Dougie!" Olivia said to the boy, who she secretly thought was pretty fit. He was wearing a pair of capris and a shirt that fitted him oh-so-well. Hs hair had grown out a bit and was styled the "emo" way.

"Hey, Liv! What's up?" Dougie was the only boy who called her Liv and Olivia adored this. Dougie smiled at the girl, she looked so hot.

"Since those dumbasses are hogging the XBOX," Dougie pointed to the group of cheering mates of which Dee was winning the game, "Want to go to Harry's studio? It's so sick I have to show you."

The thought of spending time alone with Dougie made her heart flip, but Olivia immediately shrugged the feeling off. _"I can't, he'd never like ME."_ She thought.

The two walked down the hall and entered a big room, filled with an audio booth and equipment Olivia had only seen in the movies and on TV.

"This is wicked." She exclaimed. Living in England, she'd picked up some slang. And her friends in Girls Aloud had been teaching her whenever they came to visit.

"I know, huh. Hey you want to sing something? Harry's got loads of tracks stored on here." Dougie pointed to the machine.

Olivia laughed. "ME??? You must be joking. I don't sing anything, not even karaoke."

"Aw, come on," Dougie pointed at her, which tickled.

"NOO" She giggled.

"Does that tickle?" He started tickling her even more.

"AHHH OKAY OKAYYYY stop," She was laughing so hard she had a tear, "I'll do it. Just play something I'll know."

She got in the booth and put the headphones on her head. Dougie was smiling at her from the other side of the glass and messing with something on the computer.

"Okay, he said, "PRESENTING…"

Suddenly Rihanna's 'Umbrella' blasted throughout the booth. Olivia laughed, but sang along playfully to the words. She was making a total ass of herself; and when she saw the look on Dougie's face, she stopped in horror.

"I know, I suck. Sorry for making your ears bleed." Olivia said, genuinely sorry.


	3. Confrontation

DISCLAIMER! dont own mcfly. or singstar. just what i've stated before. characters and el plot!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dougie just smiled.

"OY, PIZZA'S HERE!" Olivia, exiting the sound booth, heard a yell coming from the living room. Followed by the celebrated announcement were the cheers of a hungry batch.

"'Kay," was all Olivia could say as she followed Dougie out into the living quarters.

"_I must've sucked so bad for him to act like this. Ugh, I feel terrible!_" she pondered.

"GOD!" Harry exclaimed as Dougie and Olivia walked out to the group, "What were you two doing in their, snogging?" Harry's comment made Olivia flustered.

"No, Tom's doing enough of that," Dougie smirked, turning all eyes onto his blonde friend who was not-so-secretly macking on his girlfriend up against the living room wall.

"Tom, Tom," Gio pushed Tom off her face, "HEY! Nothing to see here. Get back to your pizza you lot."

The group laughed and then began to open up the stacks of pizza boxes on Harry's kitchen counter. The group all gave Olivia a look though when she took half of a pizza to herself.

"I'm not anorexic and I haven't eaten since this afternoon. I need fatty, greasy pizza so don't even go there." She clarified to the amused group.

She then proceeded to sit down on the couch accompanied by Danny, Dee, and Harry. Dougie, on the other hand, was poking around through Harry's massive assortment of DVDs, CDs, and video games.

"AHA! Found it," Dougie cried out, standing up with a colorful game in his hand, "Now who's up for a round of SingStar Popworld, eh? Winner gets bragging rights!"

**[A/n: for those of you who don't know what Popworld is, it's the original SingStar Pop, the Europe one**

"Alright, I guess we could. What does everyone think?" Harry asked the group, all of which who nodded except for Olivia who sat staring at Dougie with such a glare that Harry was surprised Dougie didn't have holes through him.

"Great!" Dougie plunked the game into the Playstation2 and turned the console on. He quickly glanced at Olivia who was staring at him in complete disbelief. She had no idea though, that this whole thing was part of Dougie's brilliant plan.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AFTER SingStar**

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT INCOSIDERATE JERK. I SHOULD… UGH!!!" After the game, Olivia had dragged Dee into Harry's room and told her about the studio, the singing, everything.

"Olivia, but I assure you, you're a great singer! And it's not like you even sang today. I don't understand why you didn't either," Dee was shocked when Olivia had refused to get up and sing. She had flat out not even considered it and stomped down the hallway. Dee had walked after her and comforted her while she had explained what had happened earlier.

"_KNOCK KNOCK"_

"What the hell?" Olivia was riled up and she stopped her angry pacing and stared at the knocks coming on the door.

"Who is it?" Dee called out calmly.

"It's, umm, Dougie. Can I talk to Olivia?" On the opposite side of the door stood a nervous Dougie; He had no idea what had just happened and he wanted to see if Olivia was okay.

"Don't let him in!" Olivia mouthed urgently to Dee, who had gotten up and was now walking to the door. But Dee ignored Olivia. She knew her friend had to tell Dougie how she felt otherwise he'd never know. The poor clueless boy. She opened the door and let Dougie inside.

"Talk this out," she said exiting. Olivia had plopped herself down on the bed and crossed her arms. Even her best friend hadn't listened to her.

"Olivia," Dougie sat down next to her to which Olivia reacted by scooting down further, "what happened back there? I didn't know you-"

"Yeah, yeah Dougie. Save it." Olivia snapped, and standing up she raced out the door leaving Dougie sitting there with a totally clueless face. She grabbed Dee off the couch and pulled her to the door.

"What the hell, Liv!?!" Dee whisper yelled to her friend.

"We have to go now everyone, it was great! Call us!" Olivia opened the door and dragged Dee to the car. She told Dee she'd explain as she backed the car out of the driveway. Once the girls were driving Dee demanded and explanation.

"What. Is. Your. Problem Olivia!?! Harry looked like he was going to ask me out you dope, Gawd!" "I don't want to talk to Dougie. And I'll give you Harry's number. I'm so embarrassed and mad. Let's just go home I really don't want to talk about this. Please, Dee." Olivia quietly begged her friend/

"Fine."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The next morning**

"_DING DING DING DING" _Olivia's alarm clock rung obnoxiously as she pulled her head under her pillow to mute the sound.

"Ugh, it's Saturday shut up you stupid piece of rubbage." She mumbled while swatting at the clock with one arm in hopes of shutting it off. After several tries she finally got it to turn off and she rolled over in her sheets. She hadn't slept well because of last night. She had been replaying the evening over and over again in her head. The studio, the SingStar, Harry's bedroom. She had finally realized that out of embarrassment she had been a total arse to everyone. Including Dougie.

_"But HE purposely tried to embarrass you!"_ A voice in Olivia's head spoke up.

_"You know that isn't it. You're overreacting, Olivia, I mean he never said he thought your singing was bad."_ Another voice piped up.

"How pathetic, there're voices in my head now. Great. But what if he DID try to embarrass me? Or maybe I'm making a big deal out of nothing…" Olivia spoke softly to herself, "Ugh, I'm such an idiot."

She rolled to face her nightstand. The clock read "8:00AM". It was so early. But Olivia just couldn't fall back asleep. She decided to do something she hadn't in a while. Run. Running always made her forget her worries.

And so she sat up, stretched, and walked towards her closet. The walk-in was fairly large and nice. Olivia walked over to the drawers on the left and opened the very bottom one. She had shoved all of her exercise gear in here because after she had gotten a job she had lost all the motivation to work out. Thank God she had a fast metabolism and barely had time to eat or she'd qualify to be a Sumo. She pulled out a pair of shorts and a tank top.

She had changed quickly, grabbed a pair of Nikes and ran out the door. Her iPod was blasting as her shoes hit the pavement. There weren't a load of people outside; it was only half past 8 on a Saturday morning after all. The sun was shining though, and the fall air felt great coming in and out of Olivia's nose. The leaves were falling off the trees, coating the ground in a layer of gold.

"_You had my heart, and we'll never be a world apart..." _Umbrella had finally shown up on the playlist and had caused Olivia to stop in her tracks. She stood their, in the middle of the street panting and listening to what had caused it all. She shook her head; this wasn't going to get to her! She ran faster than she had earlier, entering the center of London. She hadn't even realized she had run so far. It felt good to feel the crunching leaves under her Nikes. Running made her feel as if all her worries were behind her, as if she was running away and they could never catch her and-

"_OOMF!"_

Olivia fell onto the cold pavement. Her iPod headphones fell out of her ears and her worriless mood had left her behind to sit on the golden leaves in the middle of London.

"Sorry," she breathed heavily.

"It's okay. Here, let me help you up" A soft voice said. It was a guy's and when Olivia heard it she immediately recognized it.

Instead of taking the well-known hand she simply looked up with a face of complete and utter shock.

"What are YOU doing here?" She said shakily.

"I could say the same for you" And with a flash of that perfect smile, Olivia almost died of mortification.


	4. Tappet?

DISCLAIMER: Actually, in this chapter I pretty much own everything. Except for T4 and... stuff

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_OOMF!"_

_Olivia fell onto the cold pavement. Her iPod headphones fell out of her ears and her worriless mood had left her behind to sit on the golden leaves in the middle of London._

"_Sorry," she breathed heavily._

"_It's okay. Here, let me help you up" A soft voice said. It was a guy's and when Veronica heard it she immediately recognized it._

_Instead of taking the well-known hand she simply looked up with a face of complete and utter shock._

"_What are YOU doing here?" She said shakily._

"_I could say the same for you" And with a flash of that perfect smile, Olivia almost died of mortification._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Cam Tappet?" Olivia sat on the pavement, "What the-"

"Olivia Hampton. Wow you've changed" Cam looked at Olivia, sitting their in the middle of London staring up at him, "Now come on, let me help you up. Do you have any idea how stupid you look sitting here?" His eyes were as intense as Olivia remembered; a deep, olive green color. His hair had changed a lot, however. It was no longer short and mangy; it now fell across his left eye and curled at the ends. She couldn't believe this was the same guy.

She finally took his hand and stood up. She brushed the leaves off her shorts and gave Cam a look.

"So this is where you left to, huh?" Olivia stared straight into his piercing eyes.

"Yeah. What about you, Olivia? I never took you for a Brit." He smirked

"I'll have you know," Olivia scoffed, remembering the wit she had cried over for so long, "I interview musicians on T4. A very valuable job."

"I know."

"WHAT?!? What do you mean you know?!?"

"Actually," Cam gave Olivia that smile again, "I've seen you on it a couple of times and I've been hoping to run into you."

"HOPING? After what you did Cam you should be hoping the opposite.

"Olivia," Her lips quivered and her eyes watered at the sensitive, serious tone of his voice, "I never got to apologize."

She couldn't believe him. Cam Tappet was standing in front of her. After, God what was it? 5 years? He hadn't called her, left her a note, nothing. He just decided to leave. And it had hurt her more than anything.

"Cam," Her voice was shaking and she was fighting back tears as hard as she could. Of course she'd never told anyone the real truth about Cam. But just seeing him again; she felt so weak in his presence. She had no defenses, "I can't. I have to go."

But his strong arm wrapped around her wrist as she turned to run back. His touch was something she had long forgotten. Something she had tried to remember.

"Olivia," He looked at her, "Please. Can we exchange numbers? I never wanted to give you up. But I had to come to London. It was for my music. You had a perfect life, a perfect college plan set aside. I couldn't take that all away from you."

'It was for my music.' The words sliced her heart and reopened the wounds. But the love she had for him had never gone away. She thought about it. And in the end, everyone deserves a second chance. She wrote her number down for him and ran off, without a goodbye.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"ARE YOU MENTAL?" Dee's voice screeched so loud, Olivia had to plug her ears in order to prevent damage.

"No but you might! I have neighbors you know…"

"Cam Tappet. The guy you spent a month bitching to me about. And you gave him your number? After everything he did to you?" Dee sat next to Olivia who was hugging a pillow that lay on her bed.

"It was only the music thing-"

"You know there was more, Liv. You told me let's not deny it." Dee was concerned. She had had experience with guys like this as a young adult and she knew they were trouble. She didn't want her best friend to go through the pain she did long ago.

"Guess it shows," Olivia sighed, "You don't always learn from your mistakes."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

WELL, that was a bunch of corny wasn't it? Just had a Soap Opera moment and penned it onto here. Amy pointed out that Cam Tappet sounds like "Can (I) Tap It". AHAHAHA. so yes now that this corny chapter is up, i shall start work on chapter five!


	5. Gents Club

**MONTHS LATER-**

"SOMETHING KINDA OOH, JUMPIN ON MY TO TO" Olivia was dancing around her apartment, as usual after she had been fired from T4. It was heartbreaking but now that Cam was back in her life she was happy as ever. She had a boyfriend, great friends, and was going on vacation with Dee, Cam, and McFly. Dee and Harry would be together the whole time due to their new relationship. Olivia thought about the happy couple. Dee had taken out her nose ring permanently and had dyed her hair a platinum blonde which was much lighter than her old blonde hair.

Danny was bringing his latest girlfriend, Kimberley, while Tom was bringing Gio. Dee and Olivia were now pretty great friends with Gio. Dougie, however, wasn't bringing anyone. Olivia and Dougie had made up since the "SingStar" incident and had been talking a lot more. Olivia considered him her best mate now (not that she would ever tell Dee). Everyone was always trying to set Dougie up with girls but he seemed to reject all of them. It was almost as if he LIKED being alone. It confused Olivia so much. So the only person without a girlfriend on the trip was going to be Dougie. The whole group had pointed this out to him but he simply replied with, 'I'll just be in the ocean.'

'_EVERYBODY WANTS TO KNOW HER NAME,_

_I THREW A HOUSE PARTY AND SHE-'_

"Hello?" Olivia answered her mobile which had obnoxiously started to ring while she was busting moves to Girls Aloud.

It was Cam. Ever since Olivia had brought him along and he had met McFly, they had been helping Cam put together his album. They were making her boyfriend's dream come true and she loved them for that. Cam was calling to tell her he had to go to the studio for his newly signed label and record so he wouldn't be able to make it to their date tonight.

"Cam," Olivia was disappointed. Also, their date was in two hours. He was canceling awfully last minute, "I don't think you realize this was our 3-month-anniversary date."

"I know, babe," Cam grabbed his beer and took a swig from it. Olivia was such a dope. He had already gotten the record deal he wanted; there was no use of her now. He looked up at the sexier, much hotter, birds dancing up on the poles. He threw bills to the brunette in front of him and remembered that Olivia was on the phone, "But this is really important, Olivia. The manager's going to meet me any minute now, I'm outside his office. Listen, Liv, we'll have plenty of time together in Barbados, alright? Now I have to go, the receptionist just called me, bye, babe!" He shut his mobile and looked back up. This was the good life.

"Uh?" Olivia listened to the line go dead. She sighed. Ever since he had gotten his record deal Olivia barely had any time with him, "I wonder if Gio or Dee ever feel like this. Or even Kimberley…" she muttered to herself.

Olivia threw her phone onto the bed which was located in her new loft. All her friends had pitched in and bought her a new place for her birthday, which had been in January. Olivia's old place had been a crappy, small apartment on the outskirts of London. The new loft was smack dab in the middle of the town, huge, and gorgeous. When they had presented her with the keys, she was confused. When they opened the house, she had started crying more than she had in then past three years.

She walked to her mirror and looked at herself. She was still in her True Religion straights, the Blink-182 shirt she had borrowed from Dougie a while back, and in her Converse. She had put on her makeup, however, flawlessly and had curled her hair into long waves all for Cam.

"Well," she walked over and plunked onto her bed next to her phone, "at least I didn't get dressed."

She turned over and saw her Sidekick just lying there. She thought for a second and then picked up the mobile and swiveled it open.

"Dee? No, she's visiting her parents with Harry. Gio? With Tom. Kimberley? Yeah right. She's probably shagging Danny right now," Olivia read out some of her contacts to see if she could meet up with anyone. And then she stumbled upon it, "Dougie?"

She fumbled to dial his number and sat up. Her best mate! Why didn't she think of him first?

_"Ring, Ring"_

And then it hit her. What if he was with another girl? It would be so awkward of her calling. Or what if he wasn't in? She'd fell so stupid. She was about to hang up when his voice spoke through the speakers of the phone.

"Ey, Olivia!" Dougie was always cheerful over the phone. And in person. His voice always made Olivia smile.

"Hey, Doug," She turned onto her stomach -staring out the window next to her bed at the bustling streets of London- and was kicking her feet which were hanging over the sides of her King bed, "I was wondering if you were doing anything today?"

Dougie's heart flipped. Had she broken up with Cam? Was she asking him out on a date?

_'Idiot,'_ he thought about himself, _'I'm her best mate! She just wants to hang out what am I thinking???'_

"No, not at all. You want to come over?" He said calmly, casually.

Thank God for Dougie. He seemed to always be there for her.

"Ohmigod really? Thanks, Doug. I'll be there soon, 'kay?" Dougie could tell through the phone how happy she was. When Olivia was happy Dougie's stomach churned. It was a good feeling though.

"Cool, I'll order Chinese. See you then!" He hung up his mobile and flung it onto the couch. He then scrambled to pick all the junk up off of his floor. He hadn't cleaned his house in forever and it was a total pigsty. He hopped the couch and turned on some Blink-182 and then proceeded to grab things in armfuls and sort them out. He debated on whether or not to just dump the things in his closet, but Olivia loved to check out his clothes and he didn't want her to be engulfed in crap.

Olivia hugged her mobile. She was so happy Dougie was free. She wanted to talk to him really bad and there he was. She checked the time, 5:24PM, and decided that she'd give Dougie another five minutes to clean his room before she left the house. Knowing him, it hadn't been cleaned for weeks and was a complete and utter dump. It probably smelled like stale pizza and Chinese food, too. She grabbed her bag and put a can of Febreeze in it which she would "accidentally" leave at Dougie's. Hopefully he's use it to freshen his house this time, not his dirty clothes that he didn't feel like laundering. She laughed when she remembered that. Dougie was such a character sometimes; it made her want to hug him. He was probably the greatest friend she had ever had.

5:30PM, Olivia had glanced the clock. She thought she'd walk slow and maybe by the time she got there at least his living room would be clean. She grabbed her purse and locked the door as she left. Summer was approaching and the skies were a misty blue. Olivia looked out the windows as she waited for the elevator to come.

_"DING!"_

The doors opened and she stepped into the cozy, small room. She pressed the "G" button and waited for the elevator to get to the ground floor. When the doors opened again, she stepped out ad walked into the middle of the bustling streets she had seen from her own window, ten stories up, earlier. Olivia crossed the sidewalk ad persisted to walk past all the shops and people. She loved London, the people, the stores. It was so much better than America. But walking past all the gray concrete made her miss her old home in Orange County. The beaches, the sand.

"Barbados," she said to herself, "will have beaches and sand. And that's in less than a month."

--------------------------

Dougie sat down on the couch and observed the newly clean living area. He was sore and tired but it was all worth for the fact that it no longer smelled like stale Chinese food and pizza. He looked at the time on his mobile. 6:20PM. Olivia would be here anytime-

_"DING, DONG"_

The chime of the doorbell filled the room and Dougie leaped to get the door.

"Hello, may I help you?" Dougie was wearing a ridiculous glasses/nose combination and was keeping a straight face. Olivia on the other hand burst out laughing.

"WHAT ARE YOU WEARING?!?" She was laughing so hard she felt tears. The absurd getup Dougie had on was too much.

"Oh! Olivia. Why come in" He smirked and took off the glasses as Olivia came in and fell atop of the couch, continuing to laugh her heart out.

"Come on, it wasn't that funny."

"Au contraire, it was HILARIOUS." Olivia was rolling, clutching her stomach, laughing.

"I see. Well let's hope you aren't ticklish." Dougie grinned. His comment made Olivia stop mid-roll and stare at him.

"Dougie Poynter don't you dare or I will-" but she was cut off by a heap of Dougie landing on her and beginning to tickle her.

"NOOO!!! STOP!!" She was laughing ten times harder now.

"Alright" He sat up and smiled.

"Want to get off me, too?" He just realized that he was sitting on top of her.

"Eh," He laughed as she pushed him off.

"Dougie, I swear you are such a freak. But that's why I love you." Olivia sat up and gave her best friend a hug. Dougie blushed. _"I love you… in a friendly way she meant. God, man, get yourself together!" _Dougie thought to himself.

"I know, I know. Now tell me what happened between you and Cam." He looked her straight in the eyes. Olivia wondered how he could have known. But then again the two were so close that he could guess most things about her. She sighed

"Well," She let go of Dougie and laid her head down on his lap instead, "Today was our 3-month-anniversary, and he just cancelled like that. Last minute. Again. I mean I know he's busy with work and all but, did he really have to go see Ben (his manager) today?"

Dougie stopped stroking Olivia's hair. The label was closed today. There was no way Cam was working. But he wouldn't let Olivia know this until he knew what exactly Cam was doing. Maybe he HAD met up with Ben for a drink or two.

"I mean," she continued, taking Dougie's hand into hers this time -subconsciously- and snuggling up to her friend more, "You're a musician, too. But I see you all the time. Was it like that for you when you guys started out?"

She sat up and looked at Dougie.

"Well," He stuttered. He couldn't lie to her, "No. BUT times are changing now. Everyone wants to be a great, famous musician. It's probably much harder now."

Olivia smiled. Apparently Dougie had said the right thing.

"Okay. If you say so, Doug. I have absolutely no reason to doubt you. Now I'm tired of this emotional-ness. Let's play something on the Xbox!" Olivia hopped up and ran over to where the console was.

"Guitar Hero III!!! Dougie, when'd you get this?" She exclaimed, picking up the controller, "I'm absolutely obsessed with this game. Want to play?"

"Ahaha, don't get your hopes up, Liv. I'll beat you like that!" He hopped up and grabbed the other controller, and turned on the console.

"Loser has to walk around in their underclothes!" Olivia exclaimed, setting up the song they would play to.

Dougie immediately got flustered. The thought of seeing Olivia in her underclothes, which he had several times, had suddenly caused him to fumble with the notes he usually was a master at. Throughout the whole song he fidgeted with the guitar controller and, obviously, ended up losing.

"Who's laughing now, Mr. I'm-so-good-I'll-beat-you-like-that? STRIP!" Olivia laughed at her friend.

Dougie sighed and disrobed himself until he was clad in his Toy Story boxers.

"Nice choice, Doug. Really." Olivia snickered.

"Yeah, yeah. I challenge you to a rematch! If I win I get to put on my knickers again, but then YOU have to dress down."

"And what if I win?" Olivia was actually embarrassed to ask. Seeing Dougie in his boxers wasn't a bad sight but she felt guilty.

"Then," he stated clearly, "You can make up a rule. Sound good?"

Olivia agreed and so the night went on with them dressing and undressing with every win and loss. Eventually they started getting cramps in their fingers and plopped back down onto the couch, both in nothing but their undergarments.

"Okay, I'm hungry." Olivia sighed, tired from the mass amounts of rock they had unleashed.

"AGAIN?" Dougie was marveled by Olivia's ability to eat everything and not gain an ounce, "WE just had Chinese… a couple hours ago." He checked the clock which was now flashing 10:43PM.

"I'm just going to grab some chips. I'm dying here." She got up and waked to the kitchen.

_"Wow, she's got a nice behind." _Dougie couldn't help but notice, _"HOLY SHIT. SHE'S MY BEST MATE. I CAN'T BE THINKING THAT!"_

Suddenly his phone rang, snapping him out of his trance. He picked it up and flipped it open.

"'Ello?" He spoke

"Dougie! My man!" Cam's voice slithered through. Dougie's face grimaced. Olivia's boyfriend sounded positively hammered, "Listen, I'm at the Gents club downtown. Care to join me? But shh, don't tell Liv. I'm supposed to be 'working'."

Dougie almost had a fit right then and there. So THAT'S where Mr. Super was. Seeing a bunch tarts dance up and down poles, probably getting ready to shag them. He was disgusted. And he knew he couldn't tell Olivia. She'd be positively devastated that her perfect boyfriend would do such a thing.

"Listen, I really can't I have-" Dougie was cut off by Cam's slurring voice

"Fine, fine baby I'll be right there. Listen Doug, I have to go, adios muchacho" And with a click they disconnected.

"Who was that?" Olivia was walking back out o the kitchen, eating chips like there was no tomorrow. Strangely enough, seeing such a thin, fit girl shovel food into her mouth was attractive to Dougie. What a freak he really was.

"Erm, no one." Dougie tried his best not to seem suspicious.

"Okay then." Olivia gave Dougie a look and then sat back down. She turned on the telly and happened to stumble across a McFly interview.

"Ooh! It's new, too!"

"Shit. Olivia turn that off right now!" Dougie panicked; this was the interview where Fearne had asked him if he fancied anyone. He need to get that remote back ay-sap or this would get ugly.

"No!" Olivia giggled, hiding the remote as Dougie tried to wrestle it out of her.

"Come, on!" He was trying to tickle her, but the girl would just not let go.

"So Dougie, how about you? Do you fancy anyone?" Fearne Cotton's voice drifted through the room and had Olivia turn all her attention to the telly.

"Well," Dougie's voice was nervous as he spoke, "There is this one-"

_CLICK._

"DOUGIE!!!" Olivia screamed, mauling her mate who had stolen her remote and turned off the telly.

"Olivia." He mocked her tone, refusing to return the remote.

"You suck, Poynter. I'm going to go to sleep." She got up and walked off to Dougie's bedroom.

"Ugh, fine." He followed behind her into the room.

She climbed into his bed and curled up in the covers.

"NO way. You're sleeping on the couch today." She grabbed the covers as he tried to get in.

"What?" He gaped.

"Yup. Get get, little boy."

"Just because I wouldn't let you hear the rest of the interview?

"Exactly."

"Ugh."

"Fine, get in. But make a move, Poynter, and you will never feel anything again."

"Alright, Hampton." He went under and looked at Olivia who had turned the other way.

"I forgive you Dougie." She turned to face him.

"That as fast."

"Well, as Gandhi said, 'only the strong can forgive.' And you know I'm macho."

"You sure are, Liv."

-------------------------------------

Now THIS is a chapter. Nice and long. Anywho, read, review, blah blah, blah. And as for chapter 6, it's going to take place in Barbados and stuff ish. I don't feel like writing time period RIGHHT after each other, for a while, so I'm going to skip through a bit.

If that sentence made sense, great. If not, sorry I'm tired :


	6. Barbados

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything but my original characters and the plot.

a/n: holy crud, i haven't written in over a year. but let's hope this is as good as you expected!

-----------------------------------------

**BARBADOS**

The sun was shining bright in the cloudless, blue sky, warming the white sand beneath the group's feet. Dougie and Harry were on jet skis, Kimberley was tanning with Danny rubbing lotion on her back, Dee was building a sandcastle, and Olivia and Cam were sitting in the shade watching their friends.

Well, at least Olivia was. Cam was actually checking out all the half-naked girls on the beach.

"Oh, Cam," Olivia turned to face her amazing boyfriend.

"Huh, what?" He broke out of his trance to face her.

"I'm so glad you came on this trip," Olivia continued, "I love you so much and I'm so happy you're back in my life. I'm glad I gave you a second chance, you really are an amazing boyfriend."

Dee almost threw up. Olivia and Cam were still within earshot and she couldn't believe Olivia was piling crap like that onto Cam the uber-jerk. Liv didn't know but a few months ago, Dougie had confided in her that Cam had gone to see a bunch of sluts at a strip club. Dee knew Cam was shady but she and Dougie had agreed not to tell Liv anything. For one, she'd never believe them. Second, she'd get really mad and possibly ditch friends for a douche.

"Yeah, me too baby," Cam smiled. Getting back with Olivia had helped him further his career as a musician. He was thinking of how to let Olivia down easy, but he didn't know how. Oh well, for now things were jut getting better and better, "Um, I'm going to go to the bathroom. Go help Dee or something, kay?"

Cam spotted a fit brunette tanning a couple feet behind them; close enough to see but far enough for Olivia not to notice.

"Yeah, good idea!" Olivia bounced over and started helping Dee with her castle. Dee looked over at Cam; he was chatting up another girl, of course. Was a sleaze-bag.

Dougie had been having the time of his life skiing with Harry. The trip was hard for him, the love of his life being with her pig of a boyfriend. He had to restrain himself from pounding Cam's face in every time he touched Liv, kissed her. But what he saw in that precise moment was too much. About 20 feet onshore was Cam, rubbing lotion on some brunettes back, whispering in her ear, twirling her hair. Dougie lost all control of his jet ski. He flew off into the clear, teal water with a loud splash.

"Oh my God, Dougie!" Olivia shrieked. She ran into the water after her best friend. She didn't want Dougie to kill himself on vacation. Danny had slowed down on his and hopped in the water to pull out his friend. Olivia stayed in the shallow end while Danny helped pull Dougie out. The boys had been out in pretty deep water when Dougie fell. Olivia felt sick. Dougie seemed knocked unconscious.

"Liv, didn't you take CPR?" Dee remembered her friend telling her once that in order to babysit as a teen she had to take a huge amount of FIrst Aid classes.

"Oh yeah! Everyone, back up." She leaned down, checked for a heartbeat. It was there, okay good. She pinched her mate's nose and opened his mouth. A few breaths and pumps later Dougie coughed up water. He heaved but opened his eyes and sat up.

"What. Happened." he gasped.

"You fell off your jet ski, babe. It skidded out of control," Dee explained. Dee's hair shined in the light. She had dyed it black a month ago and with her nose ring and complexion it looked great.

Dougie shook his head. The last thing he remembered was Cam and that girl. The thought of that guy made him angry. And when he looked up at the people crowding around him Cam was one of them. Ugh. Dee was still explaining Dougie's accident when his thoughts went back to her.

"So Liv had to give you CPR," WHAT?! Dougie cringed. The first mouth-to-mouth action he got with Liv was her saving his life. Greeaat.

"You okay?" Olivia was right there. So close to him, he could smell the coconut sunblock off of her. She looked so gorgeous in her black bikini, her skin now tan, her hair cut shoulder length with side-swept bangs. Her freckles were clear from this view and her forehead was wrinkled in concern. Dougie's hear skipped a beat.

"Err, yeah, I'm fine." he managed to say.

Olivia smiled and got up. Everyone went back to what they were doing, Cam was now macking on Olivia, Dee was on the jet skis with Harry, and Dan and Kimberley went to get a few beers. Dougie was left standing alone.

Dougie looked around. The beach was full of people, couples actually. Old couple eyeing souvenirs here, young couple kissing on a blanket there. Love was in the air, and cupid had missed Dougie. Well, he hadn't actually missed Dougie. Dougie just hadn't fallen for an available girl. Liv was "The One" and he would wait to the end of the universe for her, as corny as that sounded.

The sound of the waves crashing against the snow white shore was soothing, and Dougie decided to sit in one of the two chairs in the shade. He slowly dozed off.

"Dougie, Douuggiiee," a soft voice whispered in his ear.

He opened his eyes to those welcoming eyes, those familiar freckles. Olivia was right there, close enough to feel her breath on his skin.

"L-Liv?" he stuttered

"Heyyy," she inched her face so close to his, he could almost touch her. She was on top of him feeling the cuts in his abs. The sky was dark; Dougie must've been asleep longer than he thought. The beach was empty except for the two right here on the lounge chair.

"Wha-what are you doing, Liv?" Dougie gulped. He didn't know what was going on.

"Silly, what do you think?" She kissed his cheek. Then closer to his mouth. And closer. When she reached his mouth Dougie didn't want to question her anymore. He kissed her back, tender kisses turning into so much more. They tumbled off the chair into the soft sand, kissing passionately under the moonlight.

But Dougie had to stop it.

"What about Cam?"

"What about him? Dougie you know you're the only one for me. Cam's a jerk anyway, I'm breaking up with him." Olivia smiled and continued kissing him.

They soon got so into it that he had to ask.

"Do you want to, a-are we gonna...?"

She bit her bottom lip.

"I thought you'd never ask."

-----------------------------------------

HAHA Yup I'm ending it there. RATE&REVIEWW


End file.
